Operation, Management, and Administration (OAM) processing is typically implemented by switching and routing devices which allow limited reprogrammability by consumers of those devices. Because OAM standards are rapidly evolving, proprietary switches and routers generally lag behind cutting-edge OAM capabilities. For example, processing capabilities of switching or routing devices may be cutting-edge for a small fraction of the usable life span of a device as new OAM technology emerges. It may be impossible to implement evolving technology in existing routing and switching devices because of closed or unmodifiable architectures without replacing the devices. Furthermore, routing and switching devices generally do not provide differentiating features for OAM and face scalability challenges. Additionally, the OAM functionality of routing and switching devices may not be scalable to support a high number of OAM entities.